Appreciate The Bat
by Silverquickstar
Summary: Sometimes, we don't tell those close to us that we appreciate them. Max shares her thoughts on how she feels about being in the shadow of the bat...and how she seems to be falling inlove with the man behind the bat. Slight love confession about Terry


**Author's Note**: Hi, Everyone! I'm back! It's been almost five years since I've wrote my first BB fanfic. Take my word for it, Folks. For the newbies, be glad you didn't read it. lol! This story you are about to read is sort of a prelude to the revamping of my first story. This is also a Max and Terry story. So, all Dana hater…welcome! lol! Dana lovers…you might wanna leave. It could get a little…hot in here. Enjoy! 

**Setting**: East Gotham Apartments.

"Please state your first name followed by the last." I love this day and age sometimes.

"Maxine Gibson." Most of the technology we use today is completely hands-free. Except typing on the computer. Typing is so over-rated.

"Thank you! Begin your voice-recorded entry." Lately, this is what I have been doing. Expressing my deepest thoughts and emotions and keeping them in my electro-diary. I've always held my emotions inside. Never really had anyone to express how I truly feel to. Not yet, anyway.

"Journal entry #36…December 8, 2045." Before I got started, I lit some candles and put on some soft music. I turned out the lights and laid down on the bed.

_The infamous Bruce Wayne. One of the richest men in the world, well-respected amongst almost everyone, and a role model to those that want to follow his footsteps as head of Wayne Enterprises. _

_However…_

_He does have a dark side. A side that only a select few know about. He's lived a fifty-year double life and has still managed to keep it a secret. He was once the dark protector of Gotham. The "Dark Knight" himself. Its been twenty years since he sat down from the mantle of the bat and a year since he appointed a new one._

_Some how or another, I'm linked to them both. One of whom I actually grew up admiring. The other, Terry McGinnis, whom I grew up knowing and happy to call my best friend. We have been through so much together, Terry and me. Before Terry was appointed as the "Tomorrow Knight", I can recall a time where bailing him out of jail was becoming a tradition. Terry was looked upon as nothing more than a delinquent. Now, he is giving back to the city only to fight for the injustice that was done unto him. The death if his father was really hard for him to handle. Ever since he devoted his life to watch over Gotham, its been a total rollercoaster ride. Risking his life for everyone else. Barely getting a "Thank You" from anyone. Times like that I really appreciate the bat._

_I admire him so much for balancing life the way he does. Terry has been able to hold together his responsibilities at home, a relationship at one point, and his education. Sometimes. Then, he goes out at night protect those that, in my opinion, needs a lesson about humility. But, Terry very seldom complains. At times, he likes the intense thrill of fighting crime. I guess being on the sidelines isn't so bad. I mean, I get to spend time with him. Hell, I'm the one he depends on for his education or the one to go undercover for him. I feel like I am the most important aspect in his life. I want to get closer in with him, but of course, he won't let me. He tells me over and over again that its too dangerous and that he cares about me to much to let me get hurt. Terry can be so overprotective sometimes. He never gets like this over Dana. Then again, she doesn't know about his secret life. There was a time where Terry shared with me how he felt about his relationship with Dana. Terry said that he loves her…but he is tired of coming up with excuses and then hearing her fuss about it. He said he that he was glad that I found out. It made things easier for him to just express his frustrations sometimes. Finding out his secret made it easier for me, too. Its drawn Terry and I closer and I feel so comfortable around him. Sometimes at night, I can still feel his arms around me. That night when he rescued me from __Spellbinder's lab, I later called him crying and apologizing for not listening to him. Terry comforted me and said that he wants to take things slow, which made me really appreciate the fact that he is my best friend. I could just…fall in love with him._

_I really do appreciate the bat. Terry…I really appreciate you._

_Well, there you go! I hope you all enjoyed this. Be on the lookout for the revamped story "I can't believe it!" now called "Friends to Lovers". --Silverquickstar_


End file.
